Sakura Blossoms
by GreatNaraku
Summary: ***Author Has Returned from Hiatus*** The Group gets in a huge battle with Naraku and all of them die except Inuyasha and Sango...How will they handle it? CH. 15 is up... R&R Please :
1. Writers Intermission

NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED! Chapter 12: The Reawakening (both figurative and literally).

Writers Intermission

Inufreak: It's been 4 years since I've updated this story, and I have to say I've come a long way in terms of detail and style since that point. Inu-Yasha has been a favorite show of mine for quite a while now, I still love the show and would like to continue my work on this fanfic. So for anyone who is reading this again after these many years, you will notice a drastic change in style. For new readers, I hope you enjoy the early chapters (1-11) no matter what state or condition they are in, because the coming ones will be considerably better I believe. After 4 years I can still churn out new stuff for you readers and I hope you enjoy it :)

Inu: Could you write the story already? I'm not getting any younger over here.

Inufreak: Inuyasha... 4 years to you doesn't really mean much, but I've been working out in the gym since then flex and things are going to be different this time around :)

Inu: Gulp

Sango: It's nice to see you again Inufreak, been awhile hasn't it?

Inufreak: And you haven't aged a day my fair lady, but yes, I'm going to get started on writing the new chapters to this story. Please hang in there, as I have decided to devote considerable time to these new chapters and they will take a bit longer to update.

Sango (to Inu): See what happens when your nice to people?

Hang in there people, I'd say a week or so and I'll have the next chapter ready

InuFreak

The Newest Chapter has been added, Reads and Reviews :), anonymous and signed would be wonderful encouragement :)


	2. The Battle

InuFreak: Hey Inuyasha get your butt over here!  
  
Inu: Feh, you can't tell me what to do!  
  
InuFreak: Yes I can I own you!  
  
Inu: No you don't! Rumiko Takahshi does!  
  
InuFreak: Hey you don't have to rub it in man.*Cry's and runs off*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but someday I will! Someday, and somehow I will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The battle  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Help me!!!" Kagome's cry of help rang through his ears over and over as he held her limp, lifeless body.  
  
"I couldn't protect her..." he said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Kagome...Why? Why did you have to get involved? I told you to stay back...I told you not to fight" he said.  
  
He sat there, holding her body in his arms, and looking down at her, unable to believe what had happened. "Inuyasha..." He turned around at the sound of Sango's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha...Is she...dead?" Sango asked, tears of pain and sorrow rolling down her cheeks.  
  
He didn't answer her, or make any movement except cradle Kagome's body in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango threw her arms around him, crying into his neck. He turned his body around to face her, and slowly placed Kagome's body on the ground.  
  
"Sango...She's dead...so are the others...Kagome...Miroku...Shippou...they're all dead..." he said, his tears running freely now.  
  
"No...it can't be...they can't be dead...I won't believe it!" she said crying hysterically.  
  
He opened his arms to her, and she jumped into him, crying into the red fire-rat clothing. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go.  
  
"Sango...theres nothing we can do now..." he said, holding her close to his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome stay back! Naraku's not after you! Leave now!!!" he said screaming at her  
  
"I'm not going to leave you to fight him alone Inuyasha!" she screamed back  
  
"I said LEAVE!" he screamed as Naraku kept advancing towards the group  
  
She ignored him, pulling an arrow from her quiver and putting it in the bow, getting ready to fire.  
  
"Fools, this time you won't escape me" Naraku said with certainty in his voice  
  
"Shut up and die already!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged himself into Naraku, his claws in front of him, and he tried to swipe at him  
  
"Do you even think you can hit me, fool?"  
  
He dodged the attack easily, moving swiftly behind Inuyasha and kicked him hard in the back  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" he yelled in pain and hit into a tree  
  
"Die Naraku!" Kagome said  
  
She launched her arrow, its purity creating a blue light of energy at the tip, and hit his arm  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
He dashed at her, and jumped into the air, his attack seemed inevitable at the moment  
  
"I don't think so!" Sango yelled  
  
She threw her boomerang at him, hoping for a hit  
  
"Idiot!" he yelled and dodged the attack, sending him off balance and making him unable to hit Kagome  
  
She retrieved it as it came back around and hissed angrily  
  
Miroku was in the middle of taking off his beads as Naraku launched himself into him, killing him with a swift blow to the stomach  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled  
  
"It's time to pay Naraku!" Inuyasha said angrily  
  
He had taken the time the others had given him to retrieve Tetsusaiga from its sheath, holding it in its transformed state in an attack position  
  
"You think that puny sword can kill me?"  
  
He laughed manically  
  
"I'll even give you a free shot" he said taunting him  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" He yelled (*Note: Kaze no Kizu translates to 'Wound of the wind'*)  
  
He slashed at Naraku, the energy pulsating out it the sword on a straight course with Naraku  
  
"Insolent Fool!"  
  
He dodged it, his clothing getting cut by the energy waves  
  
"Pay Back time Naraku!" Shippou squeaked  
  
"Fox Fire!" He yelled, aiming it directly at Naraku  
  
He hit the little kitsunes attack back at him, but he could not dodge it, for he was frozen in fear.  
  
"Shippou run away!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled at him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" was the last thing he squeaked before he got killed by his own attack.  
  
Naraku started laughing manically again, and this made them angry  
  
"So, two down, three to go" he said grinning evilly  
  
"Die Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she launched a second arrow at him  
  
Naraku barely dodged it and he was getting pissed now  
  
"No little Miko, now it's your turn to DIE!" he yelled at her  
  
He launched himself into her, snapping the bow in half in the process  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Help me!!!" Kagome shouted seconds before he made the finishing blow  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha Shouted as loud as his lungs allowed him  
  
Sango collapsed onto her knees in tears, mourning their deaths already and unable to fight any longer  
  
"NARAKUUUUU!!! YOU DIE NOWWWW!!!" he shouted with pure hatred in his voice  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned a blood red color, hatred and pain were the only thing you could see in them, and Tetsusaiga began pulsating the same blood red color.  
  
Naraku gasped in surprise and fear, he had never seen such hatred or power before and he froze in place  
  
"BAKRYUHA" he shouted, the same hatred staining his voice (*Note: Bakryuha is Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack*)  
  
He swung it at him, the energy turning from blue to red  
  
"What's this!?" Naraku asked fearfully  
  
"DIE BASTARD!" he screamed as loud as he could  
  
The energy wave consumed Naraku, and the only thing that could be heard was his pain-filled scream of his demise. The energy wave cleared and all that remained was dust blowing through the wind  
  
He collapsed on Tetsusaiga, using it as his support as he limped to Kagome's body.  
  
He picked up her limp, lifeless body, and held it close to him  
  
"I couldn't protect her..." he said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Just a Dream?

InuFreak: Wow...I dont think Romance will come that easily  
  
Inu: I don't think so either  
  
InuFreak: Hey wait a sec where'd you come from?  
  
Inu: I just came back from the hot springs  
  
Sango: *Whacks him over the head, hard* HENTAI!!!  
  
InuFreak: *Falls over laughing* HA HA HA  
  
Inu: Grrrrrrrrrrrr you better start running or I'm gonna kill you  
  
InuFreak: *Starts running* AHHHHH!!! SAVE ME!!!  
  
**Warning Lemon in this Chapter, except its in a dream**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Just a Dream?  
  
He held the now exhausted from crying Sango close to his chest, as she sat in his lap. His haori was now soaked in her tears and her cheeks and eyes were stained with her hot tears. He stroked her back gently trying to calm her down and she clenched his Haori tightly  
  
"Why...Why did they have to die?" she choked out in the middle of her tears  
  
He didnt answer her and a few of his own tears dropped onto her battle gear. He felt her hug him tighter and he did the same in response.  
  
"Inuyasha...I don't want to stay here any longer...I can't stand to look at them anymore...it hurts...my heart aches too much..." she said softly, still crying  
  
He nodded and stood up. She clung onto his shoulder for support as she almost fell and he grabbed her at that moment. He swept her off her feet and into his arms.  
  
"Thank you" was all she could say in response  
  
He nodded and started walking. His walk turned into a run and he dashed away from the battle ground and into the woods. He ran in the direction of Kaede's hut, small tears running off his face and hitting the ground as he ran, trying to outrun his pain, his sorrow, his vulnerability.  
  
He stopped at the entrance to her hut, looking down at her. She stared back up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. She wiped them from his face, and he frowned, not wanting her to see him sulk.  
  
"Inuyasha...It's ok to cry..." she said  
  
"I don't like to..." he responded softly  
  
He walked into the warm hut, the fire blazing and roaring loudly. He stared at the old woman standing in front of him, as she stared back, soaking in his appearance.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are Kagome and the others?" Kaede asked with concern in her voice  
  
She got no response to the question from either of them. There was a long silence until Kaede finally understood what was going on.  
  
"Inuyasha...They're dead...aren't they?" she asked  
  
He nodded, a few tears dripping down his cheeks and Sango clenched his haori even tighter. He leaned his face down and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, her face showing only sorrow.  
  
"Sango, you have a fever...Your head is on fire" he said concerned  
  
"I don't feel so great either..." she said and coughed a few times  
  
"Bring her here so she can rest Inuyasha" Kaede said  
  
He walked over to the sleeping mat and lied her down on it, and pulled a cover over her.  
  
Kaede was busy mashing two plants together. He watched her add them to some water and she walked over to Sango. She handed him the cup and he nodded knowing what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Sango, sit up" he commanded  
  
"I can't..." she said weakly  
  
"Alright...I want you to drink this" he said puting his arm under her and lifting her up gently  
  
"Ok..." she said  
  
He put the cup up to her lips and tilted it slightly, the hot liquid slipping down her throat easily. She groaned a little and sipped the last of it up.  
  
"Sleep now child, ye will feel much better in the morning" she said  
  
She closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. He watched her silently, sitting directly next to her, watching for anything.  
  
'Do I love Sango?' he thought to himself  
  
'Such conflicting feelings...I thought I loved Kagome...but...now...I love Sango...whats wrong with me?' he thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sango's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was sitting against a tree, staring into a seemingly endless field of grass. The gentle breeze swaying her hair to and fro. Sakura petals floating down from the heavens down to earth, landing on her lap, in her hair, landing almost everywhere.  
  
"Sango" a voice from above called  
  
She looked up, the voice sounding strangely familiar. Inuyasha appeared on one of the branches of the tree. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back into his beautiful golden eyes.   
  
"Sango...I love you..." he said  
  
He jumped down from the branch in front of her, sitting down and ushering her into his lap. Their eye's locked and they slowing inched closer to each other. She closed her eyes and their lips interlocked. He kissed her very passionately, their tongues fighting a fierce battle in each others mouth. She broke it after a few minutes.  
  
"Inuyasha...I've loved ever since I met you...I just...never wanted to tell you...I thought you could never love me...and that you were in love with Kagome...I was afraid that you would hate me..." she confessed to him  
  
"Sango...I never knew...But...I felt the same way...that you'd never love me..." he said  
  
"I'm so happy I'm with you now..."she said  
  
"I love you Sango" he repeated  
  
"Sango...I want you to be my mate" he said  
  
She was shocked at what he had said. Her mouth hung open in suprise and she couldnt answer him. She tried again to speak, but she couldn't.  
  
"Will you be my mate Sango?"  
  
"Y..Y..Yes" she stuttered out  
  
He smiled and pounced on her.  
  
"Wha?" she said as she hit the ground  
  
"We're going to mate, right here, right now" he said  
  
"R..right..no..now?" she stuttered  
  
He simply nodded and began removing her clothes and she blushed a pinkish-red shade. With every piece she blushed even redder then before. He removed her final piece of clothing revealing her entire body and she covered up her breasts and squeezed her legs shut, not wanting to show herself to him.  
  
"Don't hide from me" he said, pulling her hands away from her breast's  
  
"I'm small" she said   
  
"No your not, your perfect" he said kissing her forehead  
  
He moved his hands along her body, trying to get her to relax and ease up. She groaned in a low tone and moved her hands away, revealing her breasts.  
  
"That's better" he said throwing his haori to the ground  
  
"Mmm...your chest...its so muscular.."she said tracing random patterns on it  
  
He grinned at her and nipped at her neck. Slowly he kissed a wet trail down her neck to her stomach. He dipped his tongue in her belly button, and she moaned loud. He grinned and slowly moved upwards.  
  
"What're you doing?" she asked nervously  
  
He put a finger to her lips  
  
"Shhh..." he said softly  
  
She closed her mouth and let him continue, still nervous anticipating what his next move would be. He moved closer to her breasts. She gasped as she felt his sleek tongue licking them furiously.  
  
"Mmmmm....that feels good..."She said blushing a bit  
  
He took her nipple into his mouth, suckling it gently and rubbing the other with his thumb.  
  
"Ohhhh....mmmmm...don't stop...It feels...so good..." she moaned, her breaths becoming shorter as he sucked on it harder.  
  
"Oh...Oh gods...Please don't stop!" she shouted  
  
She could feel her peak coming closer, and somehow he could sense it also. He stopped that moment thinking he had primed her enough for the main event.  
  
"Inuyasha what're you doing?" she asked quivering  
  
He didnt answer her and he postioned himself in front of her entrance.  
  
"Sango...I want you to relax..." he said  
  
She couldn't relax, and kept fidgeting around nervous and afraid of what was happening.  
  
"Sango please relax, or it'll hurt even more" he said trying to relax her  
  
She nodded and started taking deep breaths. He nibbled on her ear, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, trying to get her relaxed.  
  
"Mmmmm..." was her only response to this  
  
He felt her body relaxing, and stopped.  
  
"I'm Sorry..." he said  
  
And before she could answer he smashed into her, driving deep inside and not moving. She screamed an ear shattering scream, and could've woken the dead if it was any louder. He didn't move fearing he would cause her anymore pain than she was already experiencing.  
  
"Ohh..oh...it hurts...it really hurts" she said her teeth clenched together in pain, and tears running down cheeks  
  
He wiped the tears from her eyes and cooed reassuring words into her ear.  
  
"It'll be ok" he said softly  
  
He waited, still not moving, waiting for her to adjust to his size. When she started rocking her hips on him he began moving slowly, still not wanting to hurt her.  
  
"Faster...much faster" she said between breaths  
  
He obeyed, thrusting in faster than before with more intensity. As he did the volume of her moans increased as well.  
  
"Oh...Oh...OH GODS...I'm coming!!!" she yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She jumped up into a sitting postion, her eyes shot open like bullets. She was panting and breathing fast.  
  
"It was only a dream..." she said between breaths slightly discouraged  
  
She felt something wet inbetween her legs and gasped  
  
"It felt so real...Why? Thats...so strange" she said looking around the room only to find everyone asleep.  
  
She crawled over to Inuyasha's lap, and sat down in it. She lied against his muscular chest, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
'Why are you haunting me?' she thought out loud  
  
Her eyelids came sagging down, as the medicine began working again.  
  
"I love you..." she whispered before she fell asleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuFreak: That was an interesting chapter don't ya think?  
  
Inu: Wait a sec, I was in her dream having sex with her? Ewwwww!!!  
  
InuFreak: Stop whining before I use you as MY scratching post *Bares Claws* He he he 


	4. Confessions

InuFreak: Yes Yes, another wonderful chapter  
  
Sango: What do you mean? I would never ummmm...do it with Inuyasha  
  
InuFreak: Well your in my story now, and you will 'do it' and you'll like it too  
  
Sango: Hmph!  
  
InuFreak: Heh heh  
  
No lemon in this chapter, and I'm sorry for the short one in the previous chapter. This Chapter is going to be pretty short also  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Confessions  
  
He awoke early. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms. He tried to get up, but then realized Sango was asleep in his lap.  
  
"She's asleep...I guess I'm not going anywhere..." he said  
  
Her eyes opened a little and she stretched her arms slightly.  
  
"Good morning" he said in a soft voice  
  
"Good morning..."she said sleepily  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked  
  
"Yea...a lot better..." she said  
  
She put her arms around his neck and stared into his golden eyes. He stared back into hers and waited for her to say something.  
  
"Inuyasha...I had a dream about you...I mean us..." she said still staring into his eyes  
  
"Is that so...What happened in it?" he asked  
  
"You said you loved me...and that you thought I could never love you back...Inuyasha...I want to know...Do you love me?" she asked hoping for a yes  
  
He was silent for a moment, somewhat shocked at her question.  
  
"So you don't love me..." she said discouraged  
  
"Sango...I do love you...I just never wanted to tell you...and...I did think you could never love me back...I thought you loved Miroku..."  
  
"I never loved Miroku, he was only a friend. Inuyasha, I've loved you since I met you and Kagome..."  
  
"Sango...is that true?" he asked  
  
"Yes...It's all true..." she said  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He could feel her crying a little, but couldn't sense any sorrow in her.  
  
"Sango, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked  
  
"I'm happy...I'm very happy...I never dreamed that this could ever happen..." she said  
  
"Oh..." was all he could say  
  
"Inuyasha...I love you! I really love you!" she said her head buried in his chest  
  
"I love you too Sango..." he said rubbing her back gently  
  
She looked up into his eyes and he looked back in hers. Their face inched closer to each other and both of them closed their eyes. Their lips collided with each other and they shared a passionate kiss. It lasted a long time until Sango finally broke it gasping for air.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" he asked amused  
  
She nodded in response  
  
"Sango...I love you..." he said softly  
  
"I...love you...too..." she said sleepily, her eyes shutting slowly  
  
"Go back to sleep..." he said cooing her asleep  
  
"Good night...Inuyasha...I love you" she said before she fell asleep  
  
"I love you too...Sleep well" he said  
  
She fell completely asleep in his arms, her breathing steadily paced as she rested peacefully. He played with her hair for a while, watching her sleep.  
  
'I do love Sango...Shes...just so wonderful' he thought to himself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuFreak: I think this chapter was pretty good, don't you?  
  
Sango: Well...I guess Inuyasha isn't that bad...He is pretty cute though, especially those ears!  
  
InuFreak: Ok...thats nice to know...What do you think Inuyasha?  
  
Inu: Feh, It was alright *Awkward Silence and crickets chirping* OK OK FINE! It was good...*Looks other way, cause he knows he does like Sango*  
  
InuFreak: Yea, I thought so *Grins* 


	5. Back to the Battle Field and an Opportun...

InuFreak: This chapters gonna be pretty sad...  
  
Inu: Why's that?  
  
InuFreak: *Jumps* Where the hell do you keep coming from!?  
  
Inu: Around  
  
InuFreak: Geez man, dont have to sneak up on me like that  
  
Inu: Yea I do, its fun *Evil grin*  
  
InuFreak: Anyway, I can't TELL! You'll have to read and find out yourself  
  
Inu: You can't even tell me!? Loser...  
  
InuFreak: *Bares Claws* RRRRR.....Your Gonna get it you!  
  
Sango: What's with men and violence? *Sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Back to the Battle grounds and an opportunity arises  
  
She awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open, and she stretched her arms out.  
  
"Mmmmm...Your so warm, and cuddly" she said  
  
"Well good morning to you to" he said jokingly  
  
"Do I have to get up yet? Its so nice in your lap" she asked  
  
"No, no, you can hang out there for a while" he said  
  
"No, I'm getting up" she said sleepily  
  
She got up from his lap and stretched her legs out. Her clothing was loose, and it was falling off her body. He stared at her now completely exposed body, and she blushed a deep red, scrambling to cover herself from his eyes. He turned away, somewhat embarassed and let her put her clothes back on.  
  
"I..I..I'm sorry" he stammered out  
  
"No, it's alright..." she said still blushing  
  
"Sango, we have to go back"  
  
"What? What do you mean we have to go back? Go back where?" she asked curiously  
  
"To the battle ground..." he said in a low voice  
  
"W...wh..why?" she choked out, not wanting to go back.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to...but...I'm going back..." he said  
  
"No...I'm coming with you..." she said  
  
He nodded and stood up. He tied Tetsusaiga to his haori and held his hand out to her. She stared down at it and grasped it with her own.  
  
"Lets go..." he said not exactly wanting to go himself  
  
She nodded and they went  
  
~~~*At the Battle Ground*~~~  
  
She held onto him, her eyes clenched shut  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't want to be here" she said  
  
"I know you don't...Neither do I...but we have to give them decent burials..." he said, his voice a mixture of sorrow and seriousness  
  
"I can't!" she said crying  
  
He rubbed her back gently trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Shhh...Shhh...calm down...come on...calm down" he said softly  
  
She sniffled loudly and calmed down a little. He put her down on the soft grass.  
  
"You don't have to...I'll do it" he said softly  
  
"Alright..." she said still crying, remembering each of their deaths so clearly  
  
He buried each of them ever so carefully, leaving a possession of theirs on top of the grave. He left Miroku's staff on his grave, Kagome's broken bow on her grave, and one of Shippou's toys on top of his.  
  
"Little sister...She's gone...Inuyasha its not fair! Why'd she have to die! Why'd she have " she said crying into his haori, grasping his arm with an unusual strong grip  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, burying her head deeper into his chest. Her crying slowed a little and she looked up at him, quivering a little.  
  
"Inuyasha...Can we go now..." she said still crying  
  
He nodded. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they started leaving. He walked slowly, his emotions building up on him, but he refused to cry.  
  
"Inuyasha...I...I need to sleep...this is just...to much for me...its too depressing..." she said slowly  
  
Her eyes cheeks were stained a deep red from her heated tears. He looked down at her and a few tears dripped down his chin. He walked slowly back to Kaede's hut.  
  
~~~*At Kaede's Hut*~~~  
  
She sat down in his lap, snuggling close to him, turning to him for comfort.  
  
"Inuyasha...I want to know something..." she said softly  
  
"What would that be?" he asked  
  
"Will you always protect me? Will you be there for me forever? I want to know...No...I need to know" she said a little shakey, the tear stains still embedded on her cheeks  
  
"Yes...I will...I will because I love you...and I would like to know something as well...Sango...Will you be my mate?" he asked softly  
  
(I could be really really really really mean now, and leave a cliffhanger, but I'm gonna be nice and finish it)  
  
"Wh...wh...what?" she asked quivering at his question  
  
"Why do you want me?" she said her voice shakey and unsure  
  
"Because...I love you..." he said as simply as that  
  
"I will...I want to...but...I'm afraid too..." she said quietly  
  
"Why would you be afraid? I'll always be there" he said curiously  
  
"I'm not sure why...but...Inuyasha...I want to be your mate..." she said throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Sango...I want to know...if you had the chance to become a hanyou...would you take it?" he asked hopefully  
  
There was a long pause, and she pondered his question seriously.  
  
"If it allowed me to be with you longer...yes, I would take the opportunity" she said  
  
"Sango...theres a way to do that...we don't need the Shikon no Tama to do it either..." he said somewhat excited  
  
"There is!?" she asked her eyes widening in suprise  
  
"Yes, there is" he said smiling  
  
"Then I want to become a hanyou" she said her expression turning from suprise to happiness  
  
He kissed her forehead, and smiled.  
  
"Sleep now, I'll tell you more in the morning, alright?" he said  
  
She nodded and suddenly captured his lips for a heated kiss. He was somewhat suprised, but kissed her back, feeling her tongue slither into his mouth. They began a war of passion in their mouths, but it was cut short when Kaede walked in.  
  
"Oh goodness" she said gasping  
  
"Oh crap..." he said under his breath  
  
She giggled and blushed a little bit  
  
"You didn't see anything wench, understand?" he said growling  
  
She nodded and walked out. He cursed under his breath angry from the interruption.  
  
"Go to sleep now" he said firmly  
  
"Alright..." she said yawning  
  
Her eyes closed and she almost instantly fell asleep. He grinned and closed his eyes too, thinking about what tommorow would be like.  
  
"Good night Sango...I love you" he said while she was asleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuFreak: What a sad, yet interesting chapter don't you think Inuyasha?  
  
Inu: Shhhhh!!! She's Sleeping *Is watching sango sleep in his lap*  
  
Sango: *Is sleeping*  
  
InuFreak: Oh...Every's busy...nevermind  
  
Rate and review please! ^__^ 


	6. Human Turned Hanyou Part 1

InuFreak: Unfortunately for you guys I have no comments on this chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Human turned Hanyou (Part 1)  
  
She awoke silently, not realizing that he was awake. She turned to look at him, and was greeted by his golden orbs staring down at her  
  
"Good Morning" he said quietly  
  
She nodded and yawned in response.  
  
"Feeling better? Then yesterday I mean..." he asked  
  
"Yes...But...I miss them...I miss Kagome...I miss Miroku even though he was a lecher...I miss Shippou...It's just impossible not to..."she said, a few passion filled tears ran down her cheek and she stared into his eyes.  
  
He wiped them from her cheek, staring back into her eyes  
  
"Sango...we can't bring them back now...we can't do anything...only remember them in our hearts..." he said quietly, holding back tears  
  
"I know..." she said half angry, half sad, lookingat the wall as if she could see through it  
  
She turned her head to look at him  
  
"Inuyasha...I want to become a hanyou...I want to be with you...Inuyasha I love you..." she said  
  
Right after she finished, she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I promise you Sango, no one will ever take you from me...anyone who tries, I promise I'll kill them...I won't let anyone take you from me..." he said solemnly  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice  
  
"Yes...I mean it...I won't let anyone take you from me..." he said  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she said, hugging his neck tighter  
  
He put his arms on her back gently  
  
"Inuyasha, does becoming a hanyou hurt?" she asked curiously, hoping it doesn't  
  
"No, but...it'll feel very strange for a while" he said plainly  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"We have to get moving, I have some place special to take you" he said smiling  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a suprise"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nope, you'll have to wait till we get there"  
  
She gave him a dirty look and he just grinned wider, as she had added to the amusement.  
  
"Get on my back, we have a two hour trip ahead of us, that includes us stopping for breakfast"  
  
Her stomach growled at the mention of breakfast and he burst out laughing.  
  
"Hungry huh?" he said grinning  
  
"I didn't realize how hungry I was...I havent eaten since...two days ago..." she said, her stomach growling louder  
  
"Fine, we'll eat here then, I kinda figured you'd be hungry" he said  
  
She got up off his lap, and sat against the wall too hungry to move  
  
"Hey Kaede! Could you make Sango some breakfast? She hasn't eaten in a while"  
  
"Hai"  
  
She walked in to her hut, starting a fire under the large pot hanging in the fireplace  
  
"Sango, how are you feeling?" she asked  
  
"Better...but I'm starving!"  
  
"Well, your breakfast will be done soon"  
  
She came back with a bowl full of stew  
  
"Eat child"  
  
She devoured it in seconds  
  
"Could I have some more please?"  
  
Kaede nodded, and pured her another cup of stew. Sango ate it a little slower this time, savoring it's taste.  
  
"So, Inuyasha is taking you to his father's vacation house?" a voice said seemingly out of no where  
  
"Huh? Who is it?" she asked fearfully  
  
"It's me Myouga"  
  
She slapped the area where the neck meets the shoulder and a now flat Myouga floated down from her neck to the floor  
  
"HEY! That was supposed to be a suprise you stupid flea!" Inuyasha shouted, running into the room and squeezing the flea in between his fingers  
  
She giggled  
  
"So what are we going to do at your father's vacation house?" she asked still giggling  
  
He blushed a little   
  
"Stuff" he answered eventually  
  
"Stuff huh? I see"  
  
"Well...I better get going before I get hurt again" Myouga said crawling away  
  
"I don't think so Flea" he said squashing him between his fingers again  
  
"I think you should tell her why you came in the first place"  
  
"Is it really necessary lord Inuyasha?" he asked nervously  
  
"Yes, it is" he said giving him a dirty look  
  
"Well Sango, I've come for two reasons. The first is that, I was told that I should explain exactly how the process of becoming a hanyou works. The second is that, I will be accompanying you and Inuyasha on your trip"  
  
"Oh, so...we're going there for me to become a hanyou"  
  
"Yes, mostly, I'm sure Milord has some other reasons, but thats basically it"  
  
"Alright then, now explain to me how this is going to work"  
  
"To make it simple, your basically going to have to drink some of Inuyasha's blood. The youkai blood in him will react with the human blood in you, and the youkai blood after a certain period of time, which is usually a full moon cycle, will grow until it is proportionally equal to the amount of human blood in you, and the result will be you becoming a hanyou"  
  
"Wow, that was a mouth full...Is that it?"  
  
"No actually, the only time that you can do this is in the middle of...mating...as they say"  
  
"Wha...wha!?" she said shocked  
  
"That's just how it work's mi'lady, I didn't create these rules, and if you want to become a hanyou, that's what you'll have to do"  
  
She sat there for a while, her jaw hung open in shock. Finally after a long period of silence she spoke  
  
"I'll do it..." she muttered  
  
"What was that mi'lady?"  
  
"I'll do it..." she said louder and more clearly  
  
"Well then, we should get moving, Lord Inuyasha, are you ready to leave?"  
  
He nodded, waiting for her to get up. She stood up, still kind of shocked, and climbed on his back  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure that's the only way?" she whispered  
  
"Yes, Sango, it's the only way" he whispered back  
  
She nodded, her mind thinking of what it would be like as a hanyou  
  
~~Two hours later~~  
  
They arrived at a seemingly empty clearing in between the millions of trees the surrounded them. He let her off his back, and walked over to a tree feeling around for something.  
  
"It seems the seal was not broken my lord"  
  
"Yes, it wasn't broken..."  
  
"What seal Inuyasha?"  
  
"This one" he said taking a hair stuck to the tree he had his hand on, off it  
  
A weird sound, like lightning hitting a tree blasted off, and after the smoke cleared, a large house, almost as a big as his father's castle, appeared in front of them  
  
"What was that?" she asked astonished  
  
"A seal my lady, it creates barrier that no youkai can break unless he is lord Inuyasha, and makes it appear like it is simply a clearing to humans, but humans cannot see it, and the only way to break it is for my lord to take the hair he left on that tree"  
  
"Thats very weird..." she said  
  
"Let's go inside" he said and grasped her hand and pulled her inside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuFreak: Well now you guy's know whats going to happen pretty much  
  
Sango: Yea, isn't that cool? I'm gonna be a vampire  
  
Inu: I guess it won't be that bad...  
  
C ya later! RATE AND REVIEW! ^__~ 


	7. Human Turned Hanyou Part 2

English Human Turned Hanyou (Part 2) by InuyashaFreak28   
  
READ THE REVIEWS! || SUBMIT A REVIEW!   
  
Click for more Chapters:Sakura Blossoms (R)Just a Dream? (R)Confessions (PG)Back to the Battle Ground and An Opportunity Arises (PG-13)Human Turned Hanyou (Part 1) (PG-13)Human Turned Hanyou (Part 2) (PG-13)   
  
InuFreak: This Chapter will be the pre-lemon or the chapter before the lemon, so for all you people who are waiting for the big lemon, its coming in the next chapter  
  
Inu: I hope it's good  
  
Sango: Yea me too  
  
InuFreak: It'll be good...I hope ^__^"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked around the giant house, her eyes wide with suprise and shock at how large it actually was.  
  
'God, it's so huge...and he said this was the vacation house...I wonder what the actual house looks like...' she thought to herself  
  
Almost like he could read her mind Myouga said "The house is so large, because Lord Inuyasha's father, was...ummm...large himself"  
  
"Oh...Well that makes sense" she said quickly  
  
"Well, it's about dinner time" a voice said  
  
"Huh? That voice sounds familiar" Inuyasha said  
  
"You don't know who it is lord Inuyasha?"  
  
"I can't remember..."  
  
A figure appeared, startling them all  
  
"I'm sorry for the startling appearance my lord, It is I, Ryoko"  
  
"Ryoko! I haven't seen you since I left my home" he said, giving his old friend a quick hug  
  
The two held the embrace for a short while.  
  
"How are you Inuyasha?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine, you seem like your doing fine yourself"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." he looked over at Sango "And what is my lady's name?" he said, taking her hand and planting a quick kiss on it  
  
"Sango, my mate" he said  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sango. Did I hear correctly that you are Lord Inuyasha's mate?"  
  
"Yes, I'm his mate" she said  
  
"Now, what would my lord and my lady want to eat for dinner?" he asked  
  
"Whatever you make would be fine" she said smiling  
  
He left the room, and walked into the kitchen to make them dinner  
  
"Would you like to see the entire house?" he asked  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful" she said smiling  
  
She took his outstretched hand, and they began a tour of the entire house. She stopped in front of the bath house, seeing steam rising and curious how.  
  
"Inuyasha, why is there steam rising from the water over there? I thought it had to be heated by a fire"  
  
"Well, In the bath house, there is a sunken pool that is fed by a hot spring and is controlled by a dam of sort, well at least that's what I was told"  
  
"Wanna see our room?" he asked quietly  
  
"Sure..." she whispered back  
  
He took her up a flight of stairs, and around a corner.  
  
"Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear  
  
"Alright" she said, closing her eyes  
  
He put his hands on her eyes just in case, and opened the door.  
  
"You can open them now" he said taking his hands off her eyes.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she stared in awe. The room was giant, filled with more stuff she would've every imagined. The bed was huge, and was covered with different furs. The closet was open, and was stuffed with hundreds of beautiful kimono's, and yukata's. The dresser was incredibly fine-crafted and there was a large mirror next to it.  
  
"Oh god...it's beautiful" she said  
  
A loud bell rang, and Inuyasha knew what it was already.  
  
"Dinner is ready" Ryoko called out in the distance  
  
"Let's go, I can see your hungry" he said, already pulling her back to the dining room  
  
~~In the Dining Room~~  
  
"I caught tuna, deer, and I made a side dish or rice and carrots. Enjoy" Ryoko said leaving the room  
  
Sango ate slowly, knowing she what was going to happen soon  
  
"Sango, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm more willing now than I'll ever be, so...I'd like to go through with it...before I change my mind..." she said rather quietly  
  
He nodded, blushing and grinning at the same time.  
  
"I'm done now...could we...ummm...get this over with?" she asked quietly  
  
He nodded and got up from his chair and waited for her to join him. She did, and grasped his hand tightly. He escorted her back to their room.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time, Sango are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha...I'm sure..." she said nervously  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuFreak: Dontcha just hate those Cliffhangers? He he he : )  
  
Inu: HEY!  
  
InuFreak: Oh be quiet! You get to see the story while it's being written, actually your IN THE STORY!  
  
Sango: Oh god, I'm so nervous  
  
InuFreak: Oh well *Sigh*  
  
Rate and Review please and yes, the next chapter will be a lemon 


	8. Human Turned Hanyou Part 3

InuFreak: Well it's the begginning of that chapter you have all been waiting for the first lemon chapter.  
  
Inu: Do I really have to go through with this?  
  
InuFreak: Yeah, cause if you don't you'll kill the reader's interest in this story dumbass!  
  
Sango: No need to yell  
  
InuFreak: Lets start this up before we get in too big of an arguement  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Human Turned Hanyou Part 3  
  
******WARNING****** LEMON ALERT!!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF UNDER 17!!!  
  
He opened the door to their room.  
  
"It looks so different in the dark..." she thought out loud.  
  
"I'll fix that, hold on a second" he said lighting a few candles around the room as they both walked inside.  
  
"Better?" he asked her in a whisper  
  
"Yes" she answered equally as silent  
  
"Sango...This will be the last time I ask, because once we get started we can't stop, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her a hint of concern in his voice  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha...This is what I want" she whispered  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Sango come here" he said motioning for her to come with his hand  
  
She obeyed, walking slowly towards him, adjusting to the room's new look of romance and desire.  
  
His head moved slowly towards hers, and she did the same, their lips pressing against each other as his tongue met hers and they shared a long passionate kiss. Finally a minute later Sango came up for air, her chest heaving in and out as she regained her breath.  
  
"Did you like that?" he asked her, smelling the arousal building up in the room  
  
She nodded at him, not sure exactly what she was feeling  
  
He pressed his lips against her cheek, and kissed it, and started downwards, kissing her neck, then her collarbone, and at the same time began to remove her kimono. he kissed circles around her breasts teasing her in a way, smelling her arousal growing  
  
She groaned slightly, enjoying the new sensations running through her body  
  
"Lets go a bit further" he said with desire in his words  
  
"Huh?" was all she could say before she groaned loudly as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it lightly  
  
"Ohhh...Inuyasha...mmmmm" she said, and began to rub his ears lightly  
  
He put his hands on her sides, and rubbed them with his nails lightly to give her goosebumps  
  
"Inu..Yasha...ahhhh" she said as she had her first orgasm of the night, her juices pouring out of her, and dribbling down her legs.  
  
He took his mouth off of her  
  
"So quickly...I'm suprised, but I've barely begun"  
  
She gave him a look that couldn't be described "That was amazing...so...wonderful"  
  
"It only gets better" he said with a grin forming on his face  
  
Their lips locked together suddenly for a heated kiss and their tongues bewgun a war of passion. Their tongues were fighting to overpower each other.  
  
He broke their passionate kiss and fell over onto the bed, taking her down with him.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" he said grinning like a cheshire cat  
  
"Ye..Ye..Yes" she said panting from the intensity  
  
She took a short reprieve from their activities  
  
"Inuyasha...I want to do something for you before we go any further..."  
  
"Whadda ya mean?"  
  
"Sit up"  
  
He did so, curious what she was thinking  
  
She slowly opened his red fire-rat coat and the undershirt beneath it revealing his well defined, muscular chest and abdomen  
  
"Mmmmm...They look so much bigger up close" she said tracing random patterns on his chest  
  
She continued playing on his chest for a while  
  
"Now...let me continue downwards" she said slyly  
  
She went down to his feet, and pulled on the cuffs of his pants and throwing them to the side  
  
She stared with a grin on her face for a moment "I see someone's happy" staring at his erect manhood and giggling a bit  
  
"Its so...big..."  
  
He shot her a grin and stared at her waiting  
  
"Are you just going to admire it or are you gonna do something?" he said ready to laugh  
  
She took the opportunity and squeezed his erect manhood hard  
  
"Ah! That felt good" he said grinning  
  
"You like that huh?" she said, the scent of arousal flooding out of both of them  
  
He nodded and made a slight groaning sound when she gave it another even harder squeeze  
  
She began to pump it slowly enjoying the feeling of being superior to him and as this feeling increased she pumped it faster and harder  
  
"Oh yeah...feels so good" he said with his eyes closed and the intense feeling of pleasure overwhelming him  
  
Her confidence shot up with each groan that escaped his throat and she did something that only lust could make her do...  
  
She put her face down to his hardened manhood and licked the tip.  
  
His eyes shot open and he looked at her in shock, but she ignored him, and licked it more, making him fall back groaning  
  
Finally after giving him all he could bear, she put her mouth over it, moving up and down slowly and licking the tip in circles  
  
"Ahhhh..." he said groaning at the same time  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he reached his first climax of the night  
  
His seed squirted into her mouth, which caught her off-guard and she sort of choked on it  
  
She came up for air, coughing to get it out of her lungs  
  
"That felt...amazing..." he said, relaxed after such a glorious release  
  
She looked up at him and after she stopped coughing she said "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"  
  
"Now, back to business...Are you ready Sango?" he asked  
  
"Yes" she said with confidence in her voice  
  
He nodded, and motioned for her come to him  
  
She did and sat on his stomach  
  
"Sango, get down on all fours"  
  
She obeyed and tried to get comfortable  
  
He sniffed the air, smelling arousal and fear  
  
"Please, Sango, don't be nervous..."   
  
"It's hard..." she said with a sigh afterwards  
  
He came up behind her, and put a hand on breast trying to coax her into a more relaxed state  
  
She groaned, her muscles becoming less tense and her heart beat slowing to a normal beat  
  
He sniffed again, sensing that the moment was now and he postioned himself at her entrance  
  
"I'm sorry" he said  
  
"For whaaa..OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" she yelled, the pain rushing through her nerves, a pain she never experienced before  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow OW!!!" she said, her breathing shallow and she noticed a little blood running down her leg  
  
He waited for her to adjust to his size  
  
"It's going to be a little sore tommorow morning..."he said still waiting  
  
"I realized" she said the pain still there, but growing weaker  
  
He began to push in and out slowly, keeping a leisurely pace trying to get the pain to leave her  
  
She groaned out of half-pain and half-pleasure, the pleasure slowly overthrowing the pain  
  
"Ohhh...oh...it feels so good" she said, the pain completely gone now  
  
He started going faster, pushing a little harder than before  
  
"Oh yes..yes, harder" she said pleading with him  
  
He did just that, pushing in a little faster also, feeling his peak close, and sensing her's was even closer  
  
He stopped suddenly, and she didn't know why  
  
He sat up, and she sat down on his lap with his manhood still inside her  
  
He cut his wrist with one of his nails and put it to her mouth  
  
"Drink" he said  
  
She put her lips on his wrist, and sucked on his wrist  
  
After a few moments he pulled it away from her  
  
"That's enough" he said  
  
He lied back down, but put his hands on her sides pushing her up and down  
  
"Oh god..." they said simultaneously  
  
They both reached their peak at the same time, their seeds colliding and spewing out and getting all over his stomach  
  
He pulled out of her and she rolled over  
  
The pillows and furs were all over the floor.  
  
"That was simply Amazing" he said  
  
He got no response from her and he looked over at her only to realize she was asleep  
  
"Must've wore her out" he said, getting up and picking up the furs and pillows  
  
He covered her and put a pillow under her head  
  
"Goodnight..." he said and planted a kiss on her forehead and crawled in bed next to her, locking one of his legs inbetween hers  
  
"I love you" he said as he began to drift off into dreamland  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuFreak: Well theres the Lemon you've been waiting for!!!  
  
Sango: zzzz...zzzz...zzzz...  
  
Inu: zzzz...zzzz...zzzz...  
  
Inufreak: Oh well...goodnight 


	9. Rude Awakening

InuFreak: About time I updated huh? I've been away over vacation so I'm gonna give u guys a good update  
  
Inu: Jeez, why'd u have to wait so long  
  
InuFreak: I just said...I was away you stupid dog!  
  
Inu: Hey! *Bares his Teeth and claws* No escape this time  
  
InuFreak: Gotta run! *Starts running and screaming for help*  
  
Sango: Whats with males and violence? Oh well, heres the next chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Rude Awakening  
  
The sun was still in the process of rising as his eyes fluttered open, the normally loud bird chirps even louder with his hearing  
  
He sat up, and stretched out his arms yawning his other senses still not in tune yet  
  
He got up without a sound and dressed himself in his usual white undershirt and red fire-rat coat  
  
"Huh?" he said as his senses finally started working properly  
  
He sniffed the air, a new strange scent in the air  
  
"What is that?" He said following it back to his bed  
  
Slowly and cautiously he lifted off the covers where the scent was it's strongest.  
  
He gasped at the sight he saw...  
  
It was Sango, or at least he thought it was Sango because she looked so different.  
  
Her hair was stained with silvery streaks all throughout it and her lips turned a cherry red color  
  
She had grown small pointed claws on her hands and feet, and small fangs poked out from her slightly open mouth  
  
But that wasn't it...As he scanned over her incompletely transformed body, he noticed some more interesting features...  
  
Her breasts had become fuller and larger, her hips wider and he noticed that underneath her hair were two still growing dog ears like his own  
  
"Beautiful..." he said with a small grin on his face  
  
His grin turned to a shocked frown as her eyes began to open  
  
She yawned, obviously not noticing the changes that had become so obvious to him  
  
"Good morning...*Yawn*" she said sleepily  
  
He stared at her intently  
  
"What's wrong?" she said beginning to wake up noticing the look on his face  
  
He didn't respond to her and she looked around aimlessly, looking for why he was acting so strange  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked again getting impatient  
  
He pointed to the large mirror on the wall "Look at yourself" he said quietly  
  
She got out of the bed, holding one of the furs against her body waiting for the unexpected to hit her  
  
She turned to the mirror and gasped, in such shock she could do nothing else  
  
The fur dropped to the floor and she gasped again, noticing the more intimate features  
  
"They got bigger!" she said referring to her breasts  
  
"Inuyasha, my eyes, what happened to my eyes? They're like a silver goldish color" she said looking at her eyes in the mirror  
  
"Inuyasha...what happened?" she said in a small, meek voice  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen so fast...It was supposed to happen gradually and complete itself after a full moon cycle. Somehow you've completed half of the transformation in one night" he said somewhat nervous, yet somewhat excited at the same time  
  
"Do you regret this?" he asked quietly  
  
"No...but I wasn't expecting this so suddenly either" she said with a nervous laugh  
  
She pulled the fur from the ground, and wrapped it around her body again  
  
"Inuyasha...I love you..." she said coming close to him  
  
"I love you too, Sango" he said enfolding his arms around her  
  
Their lips locked for a soft passionate kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuFreak: Wow!!! I liked that one!  
  
Inu: *Is kissing Sango*  
  
Sango: *Is kissing Inu*  
  
InuFreak: So rude...Ah well l8er  
  
Rate and Review please :) 


	10. Bath for two anyone?

InuFreak: Now its time for another chapter!!!  
  
Inu: So...whats so special about this one?  
  
InuFreak: I didn't say anything was special about this one did I?  
  
Sango: I'm sure it will be great Inuyasha *Kisses his cheek*  
  
Inu: Feh, whatever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Lemon Warning***  
  
Chapter 9: Bath for two anyone?  
  
They fell asleep again for another two hours before waking up in the late morning.  
  
"Someone in here is a dirty puppy!" she said with a huge smile on her face  
  
"Feh" he said with his arms across his chest  
  
"I think my cute little puppy needs a bath" she said tweaking his ears  
  
"Feh" he repeated  
  
"Come on, your taking a bath, and if you get in there now maybe I'll come and join you" she said still smiling  
  
He grumbled something in gibberish and walked out of the room  
  
She sighed and undressed herself while looking at the mirror  
  
She did a 360 and gasped at something she hadn't noticed before  
  
"A tail!" she almost yelled  
  
There it was, a(n) almost fully grown tail. It was black and bushy and the tip was silver like the streaks in her hair  
  
"Wow...I guess that was one of those...changes" she said smiling again at her cute wagging doggy tail  
  
She dressed herself again and took a look in the mirror one more time  
  
'So...I'm him or the female version *Pause* I like it...' she thought to herself  
  
She walked out of the room and grinned, her tail wagging happily  
  
"Hello my cute puppy" she said poming her head into the room  
  
"I'm not a puppy!" he said with this frown on his his face she found adorable  
  
She came up behind him and started rubbing his ears, catching him off-guard  
  
A slight groan escaped his throat and he sighed in defeat  
  
"Alright...I'm *YOUR* puppy" he said still frowning  
  
"That's right" she said still grinning  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha look at what I found!" she said and turned around showing her new bushy tail  
  
"You got a tail, cool" he said waiting to see why she really came  
  
She began to undress in front of him, her newly acquired urge for sex showing  
  
"You know...last night was the most wonderful night of my life also one of the most painful...and I want more..." she said with a lusty smile  
  
"Is that so..." he said grinning  
  
She didn't respond to him, and dipped herself into the hot water, jumpy at first, but went in anyway  
  
"First a want to get clean from our previous nights activites, then get dirty all over again" she said still with the lusty smile plastered on her face  
  
He made his move first, moving swiftly to her and shoving his tongue in her mouth  
  
She was suprised at first, but embraced him anyway, her hands rubbing his back tenderly  
  
He broke it and grinned at her  
  
"Mmm...your mouth tastes good" she said biting his lower lip gently  
  
He ran his hands along her smooth sides, making her release his lip. "Why thank you" he said hands roaming around her body and landing rest on her breasts  
  
"Oh..ah...mmm" she said half-groaning with the feeling of plesure amplified by the heat of the water they were in  
  
He kissed her neck, then her collarbone and continued downward, while she rubbed his ears and nibbled on his neck  
  
The heat in the room continued to rise from them, but not the regular heat, the passionate heat in the room was sky-rocketing  
  
"Oh..." was all she could say as his mouth ended up on her breast  
  
She felt her inner walls convulse and her eyes bursted open with her orgasm  
  
She collapsed into him the intensity amplified by the heat of passion and water  
  
Her body lay against his, her breathing heavy, but soft  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, the feeling of passion and lust filling the air  
  
"I want you inside me Inuyasha...Now" she said nibbling on his neck  
  
He obeyed her lusty call, his hardened manhood aligned with her entrance as he stared into her eyes a final time  
  
He pushed into her fighting the resistance of the water and she just moaned and groaned the resistance adding to her building orgasm making this a more pleasurable experience  
  
"Oh...Oh Inuyasha...please...faster" she said inbetween her huffs  
  
He did so the pushing faster against the resistance his orgasm close as well.  
  
"Ohhh...oh..so good...oh Inuyasha...it's so good" she said the pleasure becoming pure ecstasy  
  
"Your so tight" he said huskily  
  
She released, he could feel it and could tell by her increasing heavy breath and she stopped bucking her hips along with him  
  
He didn't stop though, he wanted her to release again, holding back his own in hopes she could do him this slight favor  
  
Her hips started to move with his thrusts. She was so tight and wet it was driving him insane and if not for his desire for her final release he would've given in to it and released himself  
  
His hands lay rest on her breasts and he continued pushing against the resistance of the water and her tight inner walls  
  
"Say my name...Say it" he said taunting her  
  
"Inu...' she said groaning unable to say it  
  
He slowed down continuing to taunt her  
  
"Say it" he said  
  
"INUYASHA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and he continued, pushing in and out as hard and as fast as he could  
  
"OH! Inuyasha!" she said her fluids spilling out of her  
  
He grunted and his seed spilled out as well, the pleasure overwhelming both of them  
  
He lied down against the wall pulling out of her, the force needed to push past the resistance had wore him out  
  
His eyes closed and hers did too against his chest as they both fell slowly asleep. 


	11. The Unknown Precense

InuFreak: Yes, I will do as promised, more of Inuyasha's thoughts.  
  
Inu: Its about time I get noticed  
  
InuFreak: Shut up! Your such a whiner!  
  
Sango: Inuyasha!!! Stop complaining!  
  
Inu: Yes, dear  
  
InuFreak: Ha ha! You got owned!!! LMAO  
  
Chapter 10: The Unknown Prescence  
  
He stared into the now visible home, the seal broken and the house no longer protected by the shield, his blood red eyes seeming to stare straight through warm home as an strange grin crossed his face  
  
"Inuyasha...you've finally come back..." the unknown figure said  
  
With that he dissappeared  
  
"Ryoko" she said tired, her eyes half-open trying not to disturb her lover from his comfortable sleep  
  
She dragged herself out of the still steaming tub and went to the doorway, leaning against the wall to keep herself standing, and she called out his name again  
  
"Ryoko" she moaned out  
  
"Yes, Lady Sango" he said standing at her left side in the hallway  
  
"Could you get me two towels?" she asked  
  
He walked into the room and stopped at a dresser and pulled out the top draw  
  
Inside were at least 20 towels at her disposal  
  
"Just remember that for next time, Lady Sango" he said with a smile  
  
"I will" she said wrapping a towel around herself and o­ne in her hair  
  
She had finally woken up, her groin muscles a little sore from their workout during the previous few hours  
  
Ryoko had disappeared and she went back to their bedroom, throwing some clothes o­n  
  
"Where are you going?" A still wet and dripping Inuyasha asked  
  
"No where" she said startled  
  
"Oh" he responded  
  
'She smells so...divine...' he thought to himself staring at her  
  
"Is there something you want to do today?" he asked   
  
"No...I think I want to have some quality time with myself today...if that's all right with you" she said gazing into his eyes  
  
"That's ok...if that's what you want to do go ahead...I think I need some time to myself too" he said still standing in the doorway  
  
"Alright...I kind of want to explore the rest of the grounds" she said walking up to him  
  
His mouth collided with hers for a short, but sweet kiss  
  
"Just call Ryoko if you need anything" he said as she walked down the hallway  
  
He walked into the bedroom and lied down o­n the bed  
  
'For some reason...it seems like this was mean't to be...' he thought  
  
'Shes...amazing...but...Kagome...but...Sango...' he thought with a sigh  
  
"I know your watching over me Kagome...and...I want you to know...I still love you..." he said thinking out loud  
  
A single tear began to drip down his face, but he brushed it away  
  
"But Sango is important to me...and I'm not going to give her up...to anyone" he said with a clenched fist  
  
'No o­ne...will ever touch my Sango...I won't let it happen again...' he thought to himself, the chilling vision of Kagomes body sprawled across his arms and lap  
  
FlashBack  
  
"Die Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she launched an arrow at him  
  
Naraku barely dodged it and he was getting pissed now  
  
"No little Miko, now it's your turn to DIE!" he yelled at her  
  
He launched himself into her, snapping the bow in half in the process  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Help me!!!" Kagome shouted seconds before he made the finishing blow  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha Shouted as loud as his lungs allowed him  
  
"NARAKUUUUU!!! YOU DIE NOWWWW!!!" he shouted with pure hatred in his voice  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned a blood red color, hatred and pain were the o­nly thing you could see in them, and Tetsusaiga began pulsating the same blood red color.  
  
Naraku gasped in surprise and fear, he had never seen such hatred or power before and he froze in place  
  
"BAKRYUHA" he shouted, the same hatred staining his voice (Note: Bakryuha is Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack)  
  
He swung it at him, the energy turning from blue to red  
  
"What's this!?" Naraku asked fearfully  
  
"DIE BASTARD!" he screamed as loud as he could  
  
The energy wave consumed Naraku, and the o­nly thing that could be heard was his pain-filled scream of his demise. The energy wave cleared and all that remained was dust blowing through the wind  
  
He collapsed o­n Tetsusaiga, using it as his support as he limped to Kagome's body.  
  
He picked up her limp, lifeless body, and held it close to him  
  
"I couldn't protect her..." he said  
  
End Flash Back  
  
He shivered, the image still as clear as if she were right there in his arms again  
  
He sat up, a strange scent o­ne that he did not recognize met his nose  
  
"Sango..." he said in a whisper as he got up and ran out of his room towards the garden  
  
At The Garden  
  
She stared at the sheer beauty of the roses she had just found when a strange scent came to her nose  
  
Her body tensed, something or someone was watching her and she knew it, she jumped up, her new demon powers showing off as she did a twisting back-flip and landed o­n her feet facing where the scent was coming from  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she said in a(n) angry and demanding tone  
  
A figure appeared in front of her cloaked by a cloud of Darkness  
  
The Figure sniffed the air  
  
"You smell like...Inuyasha...you are his mate are you not?  
  
"And what If I am?" she said angry as hell  
  
"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice Young o­ne" the Demon said, his red eyes glowing through the mist  
  
"I have but o­ne request of you..." the Demon said slowly  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell Inuyasha that the o­ne he left for dead Pause is back" and with that the figure simply dissappeared  
  
She fell over o­nto the grass, her body scared, but her mind angry  
  
"Sango!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side  
  
"Sango are you alright? Are you hurt?" he said lifting her o­nto his lap scanning for any injury  
  
"No Inuyasha...I'm fine...but...a strange demon told me to tell you...The o­ne you left for dead is back" she said, the phrase meaning nothing to her  
  
His eyes Widened and his mouth hung open  
  
"Hes...alive..." muttered Inuyasha  
  
"Sango...Go back inside the House now!" he commanded  
  
"Inuyasha whats wrong?"  
  
"NOW!" he repeated louder  
  
She didnt say anything, but ran towards the house anyway  
  
"Come out you bastard!" he yelled into the surrounding forest  
  
The Demon appeared behind him  
  
"Well Inuyasha...its been a long time but you look fine" he said with a cold laugh at the end  
  
"Shut up! What do you want from me?" he said  
  
"Well thats no way to treat your old friend"  
  
"You were never my friend you were a liar and backstabber!" he yelled  
  
"That may be true, but almost killing me didnt solve any of those problems now did it? Oh but you wouldnt know, because you havent seen my in say 100 years" he said laughing  
  
"What do you want!?" he said furious  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I dont want anything except...your life" he said as the Dark Mist Disappeared and the figures face and features was visible.  
  
He had red eyes, blood red and his grin was an evil o­ne making his face look evil as well, his body was slim and at his side was a sword  
  
"Do you remember me? Do you remember my screams of pain? Do you remember your "friend" Spike? Well hes gone now" he said with a malicious grin  
  
"Then who are you?" he said his fists clenched ready for anything  
  
"My name is Vicious now...And I'm your worst nightmare" he said a cold and loud laugh escaping his throat  
  
"I left you for dead you o­nce, I'm Gonna finish the job this time!" he said with a grin o­n his face  
  
"Don't be to sure" he said before he lunged at Inuyasha  
  
InuFreak: CLIFFHANGER!!!! I luv um! Makes you continue reading this story  
  
Inu: Dammit why'd you have to stop there!!! I wanted to kick his ass!  
  
InuFreak: As he said "Dont be to sure" wonder what that means though  
  
Inu: Oh be quiet  
  
InuFreak: Join me for the next chapter The Showdown 


	12. The Showdown

InuFreak: Well, did the cliffhanger leave you excited?  
  
Inu: Goddamnit! Why'd you have to put a Fcking cliffhanger?  
  
Sango: Bad puppy!  
  
Inu: Sits down  
  
InuFreak: HA HA YOUR STILL GETTING OWNED! LMAO  
  
Chapter 11: The Showdown  
  
"I left you for dead you o­nce, I won't make the same mistake again!" he said with a grin o­n his face  
  
"Don't be to sure" he said before he lunged at Inuyasha  
  
He quickly backflipped away, dodging the razor-sharp claws that were ever so close to his face  
  
"Well, you have gotten better you stupid Cat!" he said a ferocious smile o­n his face  
  
He unsheathed tetsusaiga and it instantly transformed  
  
"A sword" he said, licking his lips as though there was something o­n them  
  
"Yeah, a sword, and It's gonna be your end!" he said getting ready to swing it  
  
He grinned and dashed at Inuyasha before he had the chance to defend himself, kicking the sword out of his grasp and far away from him  
  
"No weapons except the o­nes you were born with" he said growling  
  
"Fine with me!" he growled back  
  
They dashed at each other with claws bared ready for a strike  
  
They ran to each other, trying to get a clean blow to take each other down Slashy noise fom anime turns o­n  
  
"Well Inuyasha, it seems you've taken the first blow" Vicious said with an evil grin o­n his face  
  
Inuyasha stood crunched up o­n o­ne knee, three large cuts o­n his abdomen gushing blood  
  
"Don't be too sure" he said breathing heavily  
  
Vicious's smile turned to a suprised look to see a large cut o­n his arm, and three o­n his own abdomen  
  
"Scratches won't kill me Inuyasha...You should know that" he said angrily  
  
Inuyasha stood up, his wound no longer bleeding as badly, the wind blowing sakura petals at his hair   
  
"Well feel this scratch then! SANKON TETSOU!" he yelled   
  
Vicious dodged the attack gracefully  
  
"You, will not defeat me twice Inuyasha...I've waited too long for this chance for my revenge...I'm not going to allow you to ruin it"  
  
"Vicious...You will be dead at my feet when I'm done" he said with a confident grin  
  
"Don't get too cocky" Vicious said with a growl  
  
Inuyasha dashed at him with lightning speed, landing a strong, quick blow to Vicious's leg  
  
"ARGHHHH!!!" He yelled in pain, falling to o­ne knee  
  
"You always were a stupid cat" he said  
  
Vicious stood back up slowly growling  
  
"You will pay for that" he said simply  
  
"Shu..Ah" Inuyasha said getting punched straight in the stomach and falling over  
  
"Get up weakling!" Vicious said kicking him in the side  
  
Inuyasha got up slowly, his body screaming in pain, but he ignored it  
  
Out of nowhere, he was punched straight in the face, and claws were slashing at his body  
  
"Is that the best you've got Hanyou?" he said his voice tainted with cockyness  
  
Inuyasha got to o­ne knee, his anger erupting inside him "You Coughs will never kill me!"  
  
"You shouldn't talk like that when your about to die...I can smell it already, your becoming weaker" Vicious said with a snicker at the end  
  
"I will never die for you" he snarled back  
  
"We'll about that now won't we?" Vicious said grinning evily  
  
'One more attack like that will take this lowly hanyou out' he thought to himself  
  
'I can't take another attack like that...' Inuyasha thought to himself  
  
"DIE, INUYASHA!" Vicious yelled and sprung straight off his feet into Inuyasha launching the finishing attack. He slashed at every part of his body as fast as he could, ending the attack with a punch to his stomach that went through it  
  
He retracted his arm from Inuyasha's body; blood was over it  
  
Inuyasha's body fell to the ground limp, ending his quest for vengence  
  
"Goodbye Hanyou" he said walking away slowly, relishing the smell of Inuyashas blood.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as a new smell met his nose, that of full demons, not a hanyou and he immeadiately turned around in fear and suprise  
  
"Inu...yasha?" he said, his voice quivering  
  
The response he got from the now full demon Inuyasha was a primitive growl from deep inside his gut  
  
"But...Your DEAD!" he said fear tainting his voice  
  
Inuyasha leapt at him, landing an immensely strong slash o­n his chest  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
He leapt off getting ready for another attack  
  
"This cannot be won..."  
  
"Another time Inuyasha" he said covering himself in his cloud of darkness and disappearing  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground. His full demon powers receding with his conciousness.  
  
InuFreak: End of the chapter people  
  
L8er 


	13. The Reawakening

The Reawakening

Inufreak: Welcome back to my fabulous fanfiction.

Inu: What is this a gameshow? Get the story rolling already dumbass

Sango: I'm going to have to agree with Inu on this one, I've waited for too long at this point get that cute human butt of yours typing.

Inufreak: Aren't you supposed to be on my side?

Sango: You kept me waiting 4 years, it's gonna take a chapter or two to get that back

Inu: Ha ha!

Inufreak: Groans

Chapter 12: The Reawakening

The sun glistened high in the sky as Inuyasha lay limp on the ground, his wounds fresh on the abdomen and chest from the battle just moments ago. Unbeknownst to him his demon blood had once again saved him. The trees shook from the breeze in the air and the spring season could be clearly recognized. Inuyasha lay still, his silver hair blood stained and flowing in the wind as the Sakura petals came floating down upon his face and body.

"Ugh…uhh…" he groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. He sat up slowly, the pain receding from his mere thoughts of repressing it, he was no stranger to pain and it would not bother him now. "Wha… what happened, I don't remember passing out…" he mumbled to himself as he made his way up.

Sango's scream could be heard in the distance "INUYASHA!!!" she yelled from across the forested area. Her hair had almost fully changed to its silver color and she ran with a new vigor at the sight of his [Inuyasha grievous wounds. She ran, crying her eyes out seeing Inuyasha mangled and beaten. "Inuyasha! Why did you have to fight? Why do you always have to fight? You…" she said as she got near him, choking on her tears "…you could've… d..d..died… and left me all alone…" her tears flowing quite freely as she rushed to embrace him.

He shuddered, the gesture although kind in nature only caused him more pain, but he ignored it even more and wrapped his arms around her too. "I couldn't let him hurt you Sango… I just couldn't let him get near you, touch you, do anything to you…" he said slowly. He gazed up at the falling Sakura petals, his thoughts elsewhere as all he could do was hold her, comfort her. "Sango…"

Still crying she let go of him moving backward slightly as to get face to face with him. "Yes, Inuyasha?" she said wiping the tears and petals from her face.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I don't ever want to see you cry. I don't want you to feel pain ever and I won't let you as long as there is breath in my lungs. That's why I have to fight, I have to protect you at all costs, because without you… I..I..I just don't know what I would do." He said looking straight into her eyes, eye contact never breaking.

They stared into each others eyes for some time, the silence between them pierced only by the sounds of beautiful nature. His eyes never left hers as she finally calmed down, the stream of tears subsiding. "Inuyasha?" she said. He inhaled deeply "Yes, Sango?". She stared into his eyes with ferocity. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't protect myself, I was one of the finest demon slayers in my village!" she said planting a firm smack to his face.

He sat there open mouthed, the shock too much for him at the moment and did not say anything back. After a few moments, she grinned at him and he grinned back. "Let's get you back inside" she said softly, helping him off the soft grass and onto his feet. He staggered a bit trying to walk on his own, nearly falling over twice after taking only five steps until she came under his shoulder to help.

"You can ask for help sometimes Inuyasha… everyone needs help sometimes" She said smiling gently at him. He merely nodded, focusing on walking and not wanting to get into an argument over the issue.

They walked slowly back towards the house, the Sakura petals floating in front of them as if they were signaling a path for them to follow. Inuyasha took in the surroundings. He had not been there since he was a boy and it all seemed so new to him once again. The trees seemed bigger, the grass taller and the house seemed bigger than he remembered, its stone walls and foundations seemingly impenetrable. Yet the house gave off an aura of tranquility and welcome. Sango continued to support the limping Inuyasha as they finally returned.

"Inuyasha, I want you to lay down for awhile, I'm going to run you a bath and clean your wounds." She said sternly. He nodded, laying down already as she spoke, nearly asleep once his head hit the soft pillow.

'He's out like a light' Sango thought to herself as she traversed the large house to get to the huge bathroom. She hadn't realized it before, but after entering the bathroom she noticed there was a statue of a demon in the center of the pool. She jumped from the poolside to the center, clearing the 20 foot jump with ease. She stared at the figure carved into the stone and realized there was a plaque at the bottom. She stared at the plaque and read it aloud. "Intaishou, the great dog demon". 'This must be Inuyasha's father' Sango thought. He looked like a cross between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but more muscular and his features seemed softer, yet intimidating at the same time.

She jumped back across and headed for the aqueducts leading into the pool (Note: the pool is more like a hot spring). She pulled a long string that sent a gear into motion which in turn sent water onto a small water wheel. The wheel revolved opening the stopper which let the hot spring water into the pool. "Well that was easy enough, I didn't even have to start a fire" she said satisfied with her work (or lack thereof).

Inuyasha had fallen asleep by the time she returned to collect him. "Awwwww…hes so cute when he's sleeping" she thought aloud in a slight whisper. He lay curled up like a puppy, his clothes bloodied and torn, yet still sleeping soundly. "I don't even know if I should wake him yet…" she thought aloud once more. And she decided not to, laying next him and falling asleep herself in his warmth and comfort.

Inufreak: Everyones sleeping so I wont be too loud. I'm quite satisfied with that chapter, although short in comparison to future chapters, it is a start and its getting the ball rolling again. Enjoy 

Reads and Reviews will help fuel my writing skillz so get to it people.


	14. The Secret

Chapter 13: The Secret

The little rays of sunshine pierced through his eyelids forcing him to wake. Inuyasha got up gingerly, still feeling the pain from his wounds. The sun was about to fall into night, but it lit the room up magnificently, as there the shades were drawn up. He groaned groggily and looked down next to him to see Sango, snuggled up to the position he had arisen from, drawing deep breaths apparently in a comfortable dream state as she was smiling. Her cherry red lips were drawn ear to ear and Inuyasha could not help but stare are her beautiful physique, which had transformed so rapidly over only two nights. However, the transformation was not complete yet, her hair still showed its initial color at the ends, her fangs still not grown all the way and her new muscles were not fully developed yet. Nevertheless he could not take his eyes off her, she was too beautiful to describe. What could he do but stare?

"Sango…" he whispered close to her ear. She shuddered in her sleep, not quite ready to regain consciousness yet. "Sango…get up" he said in a slightly louder voice. She shook, slightly awake now. "Five more minutes…please…ugh…" she said sleepily. Inuyasha rose slowly, noticing his wounds had begun to scab already, knowing that in a days time they would be fully healed. His eyes scanned the bright room, moving from the entrance to the dresser, to the windows and back to Sango. He moved slowly towards the door, a slight limp in his step. Sango's ears perked up at the sound of his movement, her eyes opened lazily.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" she said softly, shifting position on the bed, the furs beneath her gathering together. He turned around nearly at the doorway, a pain filled expression on his face. "I'm going for a walk, I need some time to think about Spi… think about things…" he said, his eyes shifting not wanting to make direct contact with hers.

"Oh…alright…" she said discouraged, looking down at the floor. He turned back around, limping back towards the threshold of the door, his tattered, bloody clothing swaying as he moved, and turned his head one last time to give his beautiful mate a last, sad glance.

When she could no longer hear him, crawled out of bed, and quietly snuck towards the doorway not making a sound. Following the scent of his blood, she quietly pursued him to the inner garden, a lone elder tree sitting in the center surrounded by tall grass. The tree was old, gnarled at the limbs except for the Inuyasha was now sitting on, which had staved off time and stayed young and limber. He sat quietly, staring into the visible remainder of the sun, which was about to set, dive beneath them and reveal the darkness, the moon and the stars. His sword lay at the base of the tree, dried blood on the sheath. She walked stealthily towards the tree, still not making a sound, her eyes transfixed on the sitting figure of Inuyasha.

"You can stop sneaking around now, I know your behind me, I can smell you from half a mile away, that sumptuous, delicious smell of yours." he said turning around with a small smile. She looked up at his face, staring directly into his eyes and she froze. The eyes she stared into reflected against the moonlight, as the sun was gone, but even then, she could see the anguish in them, the unfathomable pain that no physical wound could inflict. Even with his best efforts to hide it, he could not, "Sango?" he asked, finally after what felt like an eternity, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she said a bit puzzled. Her eyes gazing into his, she waited for him to answer back. "Never…never mind…" he said in resignation. "Fine then, Inuyasha, but I have a few questions for you and I want the truth… Who was that Vicious character and who was Spike? Why is he coming after you and why does he not have a scent, I mean he could be here right now and we don't even know it" she said exasperated after not taking a breath during her barrage of questions.

He inhaled deeply and sighed, his mind trying to process all her questions. "First, he does have a scent, no matter how acute it is to you, he does in fact have one, the transformation is not complete yet, so even though your senses are heightened, they're not done developing yet. Now that's the easy explanation." He said with consternation. He looked back up toward the moon, the light flooding his features. So many thoughts raced through his head, but he stopped turned to Sango and spoke again. "Spike… was a 'friend' from my childhood. We grew up together; he was the son of my father's closest lieutenant. For many years we were friendly, but we went separate ways. Even though he was a cat demon, his father proved his loyalty to my father and he was trusted, but his son, however did not follow through. When we separated he joined up with the rebel tiger demons and gave them viable information to disrupt my fathers sovereignty." He said; the smile on his face had long since faded and he now wore an angry frown. Sango spoke softly "But… what happened to him? Why does he hate you much?".

He cleared his throat and spoke slowly, in a stern tone "When the tiger demons attacked, I was at the frontlines and I met him again. I couldn't believe that he betrayed us, he betrayed my father, his father and my friendship and that was unforgivable. We fought each other, the traitorous feline, and I fought him with all my strength. At the moment he was about to slit my throat with his claws, I forced him off me into a crowd of flesh eating demons. The last thing I remember was hearing his blood-curling scream and seeing him swallowed up by the oncoming horde of demons. But he's back now, he's stronger now than before, and although he looks the same, there's a new scar on his body I saw when I ripped his haori. It looked kind of like the Spider mark on Naraku's back, but in the shape of a cat. I think he sacrificed his body for a new one like Naraku." His eyes never broke contact with hers.

"So that means he's like Naraku? But…What can we do, how can we stop him?" she exhaled quickly "This is just getting worse… right after they… di.. died… we get another unstoppable demon?" she stopped and let a strained cry, small tears beading at the ducts and slowly making their way down her soft cheeks. She abruptly fell to her knees, her hands covering her eyes and her small underdeveloped dog ears cropped downwards. Upon seeing this, Inuyasha hopped down from the tree branch, his feet landing softly upon the ground, almost as though he was floating, and it was at this moment Sango looked up. What she was her knight in shining armor, the man who would protect her, love her, treat her like she was his one and only. As he floated downwards that was all she could think about.

He fell to one knee at her level and embraced her, holding her close against the hostility of the unknown. His arms were her castle, her escape from the world into her high tower were no one could catch her. And so they sat for what felt like an eternity, embracing each other tenderly. He sat, crying her quiet tears into his powerful shoulders.

"Inuyasha, tell me that you'll never change… that you'll always be mine… my protector, my diversion from the chaotic world, my lover. Tell me that you'll always love me no matter what." She said, a lone tear streaking down her cheek as she pushed back to face him.

Caught slightly off guard by her sudden outburst, he stopped, his mind residing on her last few words. 'Tell her you love her' he thought to himself 'Tell her everything she wants to hear, you know its true, you can't deny it'. He sat, his mind telling him everything he should be doing, but his body unable to function right, these feelings were so unfamiliar to him even though they felt so right. How on earth could someone love him so passionately? What made him so special to deserve this beautiful woman? And so he sat, his thoughts overwhelming.

Finally he spoke "I…I love you Sango, and I want to be with you forever, I want you to feel safe with me, feel like you do now. I love you… I really do…" he said softly. His mind raced during the ensuing silence, her eyes seeming to pierce straight through his body.

The short glitter in her eyes let him know that she knew it too, that she was accepting this fact. He noticed her body language, the tears silently making their way down her soft cheeks towards her chin. Her breathing was long and drawn out and her languid movements showed her increasing loss of control. The emotion of love was coursing through her veins, creating the hopefulness in her heart, the feeling of warmth, security, freedom from the bounds of reality. And she fell into his sculpted chest, again wrapping her arms around him, tears being soaked up by his haori and her heart mind full of emotion.

"Thank you…That's all I wanted to hear…All I needed to hear…" she said choking back the remaining tears.

Inufreak: Awwwww

Sango: Awwwwwww

Inu: Why do I always have to be so emotional? Crys

Inufreak: Reviews would be lovely at this point 


	15. Completion

Chapter 14: Completion

The next few weeks flew by with astounding speed. And during all that time, things were calm; there was finally tranquility in their castle. Inuyasha lay in the tall tree in the courtyard, a gentle breeze swaying his long hair. He breathed deep breaths, savoring the fresh air, smelling the new sakura blossoms, hearing them gently tap the ground, hearing the trees creaking and their branches swaying. It was nice, a day like this was not unheard of, but today was even more special. Today would be the end of months, a new moon would rise tonight, and Sango's transformation would be complete, and they would spend the night together as humans. Normally he could not stand those nights of weakness, but having company was a nice change and he was looking forward to spending this time with his mate.

She walked in quietly, her long silver hair swaying as it met the breeze, the ears had fully developed now and they tweaked a bit at the sounds of the courtyard. He turned his head lazily towards her and watched her entrance, looking at her silky blue kimono flowing and taking notice to the changes. The claws on her hands had grown in length, but were shorter than Inuyasha's, and the fangs were also smaller and less noticeable in her mouth. Her eyes had a less pronounced golden tinge than his, but they made her look all the more beautiful. Her body was now even more finely toned, her hips wider and her breast's finely shaped and fuller than before. She now had an aura around her of seduction, of power, something he had never seen before.

"Hi…" she said softly, strands of hair being gently blown in her face, her body leaned up against the threshold of the door, in a subtly seductive fashion. "Hey there." He said with a smile curling on his lips. "Well… we have a few hours until the moon rises, and I was pondering on how to spend them" she said moving slowly toward his tree. "Oh? Is that what you were wondering?" He said with the smile now very wide. She continued forward, the kimono open slightly, revealing the matching blue undergarments on her luscious body. His eyes were wide with anticipation, waiting for the remaining garments to come off.

"Yes… I was wondering what we could possibly do with all this time before the moon rises… Mmmmm… I wonder, oh, I wonder what to do" she turned her head to the side slightly looking at him with one eye, the other covered by her hair. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, landing softly on the almost bare ground. He stared at her, transfixed at the spot almost salivating with the passion and lust running through his mind. He started to move forward, but she signaled for him to stop, grinning seductively at him.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked slightly puzzled. She just continued to grin at him, walking backwards from the spot spinning slowly. The sunlight landed directly on her, a golden shower bathing her figure. And he watched as she did her slow dance around the courtyard, teasing him. She glanced at him from time to time out of the corner of her eye, knowing that he had not once taken his eyes off her and the grin on her face grew wider because of it. She continued to rock and sway with the wind, now with her eyes closed as she attempted to mimic its gentle flow, her hair flowing from side to side, the cool breeze running through the porous silk.

Inuyasha did nothing. He could not help but remain frozen in the very same spot she had left him, his eyes having never left her attention. In his mind all he could think about was how beautiful she looked, how perfect her body had become, how the light engulfing her gentle silhouette made her look all the more attractive. The more he stared the more enthralled he became. She was perfect. He closed his eyes for a moment, lost in these thoughts, and opened them only to find Sango directly in front of him.

Her golden eyes peered into his, and he could sense a deep longing and affection hiding behind them.

"Inuyasha… come" she said softly, beckoning him with a single finger, a sly smile on her face.

He did exactly as told, rising from the spot he had unknowingly been sitting. He made his way over to her quickly, but was surprised when she suddenly tackled him on his way over. Her strength nearly equal to his, she pinned him down with surprising ease and quickly stole a kiss from his surprised mouth. She was making all the moves now, undoing his yukata mid-kiss. Her arms found their way around his now naked backside and she went in again for another, even more passionate kiss.

His surprise was overcome by lust rather quickly. When she removed his yukata the smooth luxurious silk rubbed delicately against his skin. Although he was enjoying her short lived initiative to take control, he quickly turned her over, he back on the ground now. His mouth twisted into a wide lustful grin as he forced her kimono open, fully revealing the blue undergarments that now lay barely covering her top. He slipped a hand inside near her belly, feeling around her luscious skin before moving it upwards towards her breasts. He could hear a slight groan from her as he began to gently massage her. He could feel her hands, which had moved around the back his neck, tighten as one of his moved downward and began to undo the blue undergarments, which loosely clung to her body.

Not surprised by his sudden change of direction, she arched her back to aid him in removing the clothes, which were now an impediment to their fun. Inuyasha moved quickly, taking off the remaining garments with swiftness she could tell had much to do with the smell she could tell she was giving off. Like an animal in heat, she knew his keen nose would sense it. And she all but welcomed it, as she truly wanted him… no she needed to become one with him again. She could feel his hand moving down towards her now swollen lips, and a low groan formed in her throat as it finally reached its destination. The groan turned into moan as the hand began to rub gently at first, with but with increasing vigor as the seconds passed. Suddenly however he stopped. Her eyes had been closed the entire time, but they opened now as she searched for his eyes. However, she couldn't find them, but was shocked letting out a slight gasp as she felt a warm, moist, fleshy object running along the outside of her lips, knowing immediately it was Inuyasha's tongue.

"Don't stop… mmm…" she said quickly as the movements in and around her sweet sex intensified.

He obliged her all too willingly, flicking his tongue occasionally across the swollen nub that he knew would send a shock of pleasure up her spine. He dipped his tongue in and out, lapping up her tangy juices while simultaneously inhaling that sweet aroma that was driving his entire body mad with desire. He continued on and on, with each gasp and moan of his name only making him move faster, and harder. He could sense she wouldn't last much longer, as her panting get heavier, and he speech became more sporadic. She placed a hand on top of his head, pushing him further into her, and he could feel her gripping his hair with increasing strength. He lapped harder and harder, and finally the moment he knew was near, came (no pun intended). Her hand felt like a vice grip on his head and her back arched all the way upwards as she shouted "Oh my god… fuck… ohmygod… I'm cumming". He finished lapping shortly after her grip slackened and finally came up to look at her again, her face with a tired, and pleasured smile plastered upon it as it looked back at his devilish grin.

"That was… amazing…" were the only words to come out of her mouth for a short while as her breathing started returning to normal.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much" his grin never faltering. "I couldn't stop myself, your scent… its intoxicating. So much so that its been driving me wild!"

"The feelings mutual… hehe… I guess I owe you some… reciprocation" she said as she rolled off her back.

She pushed him down fairly hard onto his back and grabbed the ankles of his pants and quickly pulled them off leaving him completely naked. She stopped for a moment, taking in the sight once again of the naked Inuyasha soaking it all in. She was oogling his defined chest and abs, the general all-around muscle tone that being a demon had given him, and most of all she enjoyed staring once more at his golden eyes, which had an innocent undertone to the horny animalistic look he was giving her right now. Snapping back to reality, she looked down at his now fully erect member in slight shock, not remembering it being so big the last time she had seen it.

"Someone is excited huh?" she said in a very sexy tone, hoping to get his blood boiling as she grasped him at the shaft.

She felt a small shock run down his spine when she breathed her warm breath on its tip, teasing him with tiny touches of her tongue as she slowly, but firmly pumped his shaft. Feeling the blood running through it in her hand made it all the more real, as she continued to pump, and tease him for a bit longer. Finally, after she believed he had had enough teasing, she got serious. Her tongue began to move around and around the tip, using the same technique she used on the lollipops Kagome used to bring her from her world. Once again, she slowly but sumptuously worked her tongue around its length, finally putting her mouth on it a short while after. She sucked, creating a vacuum in her mouth while simultaneously moving her tongue and continuing to pump his hard shaft. She could feel every quiver in his body, and hearing him call her name and his ooh's and aah's made her work even harder to please him in the same manner he had done for her. She intensified her efforts, feeling him close to the brink as the minutes drew on, his body urging him to release. She could feel it coming as he arched his back and his member slid further into his mouth and yelled his final "Oh Sangoooo" and she took it all, wanting to please him. Her eyes looked up at his as she relinquished her grip on him, her mouth cornered into a seductive smile.

"Mmm… I guess you enjoyed" she said getting up and laying next to him, her head resting on his powerful chest.

"Oh yeah…" was his only reply as he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her closer to his body as they both lay resting a few moments for inevitable and much awaited session they were both waiting for.

Suddenly, he rolled over so that he was on top of her, looking down into her eyes. "How's this for Spontaneous?" he said smirking brightly.

"Mmm… take it away, naughty boy". Her grin almost as wide as his.

Their lips locked together for a passionate kiss briefly before Inuyasha penetrated deep inside her, causing a muffled groan as it was contained within their mouth's. He pushed in deeper and deeper until his full length had made its way inside, stopping briefly, then retracting himself. The thrusting began, slowly at first, as he was easing into his rhythm, but she knew this wouldn't last for long, and she didn't want it to, she craved him more and more with each thrust. Reading the not so subtle clues Sango's body was giving him, he sped up, thrusting harder and with increased vigor each time, her gentle moans encouraging him to continue on.

"Harder….Harder…." She said between breaths

He willing obliged her as he picked up speed, her animalistic lust turning him on even more and making each thrust more powerful. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist as he began to slam in and out of her. The feelings they shared were incredible, and she could not believe it was real. The power in his thrust, the vigor and smell… oh the smell, his smell. It was intoxicating, and Sango could not help but lose herself in the pleasure. Her arms, which had been wrapped around his neck had begun to dig into his back, her sharp nails clawing at the skin. She couldn't help herself, but Inuyasha didn't care, in fact it just made him work harder. He slammed himself against her thighs and he could hear with each shortened breath and moan that she was getting close to her peak, the pleasure just too much to handle.

"Inu…Yasha… ahhh… I think I'm… going to…" she said between breathes, the exasperation evident on her face as her eyes widened.

He sped up even faster and harder, trying to catch up to her as he felt himself nearing climax as well. Her scent was exhilarating, the sweat between the two of them slickening their bodies and he could feel the rumbling deep within her.

"I…I…I" she said gasping between thrusts.

"I'm cominggggg…. Ahhhhh" she said as her back instinctually arched upwards at the exact moment Inuyasha himself grunted to his own climax to match hers, filling her with his seed. The moment was beautiful as he collapsed next to Sango, who's eyes were still closed, reveling in the aftershocks, juices freely flowing from her.

Her eyes flickered open as reality set back in and met his.

"I love you" was all she said as she embraced his sweaty body, moving her head to rest once again on his powerful chest.

"I love you too… Sango" he said grasping onto her in gentle encirclement as they laid there, passing out in each others arms.


End file.
